


Mister of five decades

by Creativecookiecrumb



Series: Ageswap Sladick and family shenanigans [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is 57, Dom Slade Wilson, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oh God Yes, Out of Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Silver Fox, Slade is 22, Suggestive Themes, Was I high when I wrote this?, What Was I Thinking?, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: When a mature Dick Grayson is the new attraction of a young mercenary, he's not completely sure what to make of the situation.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Ageswap Sladick and family shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831288
Comments: 53
Kudos: 139





	1. Silver fox

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! 
> 
> In this story Grayson is 57 and Slade is 22 :D I love age swap aus

  
  


Throughout his many years active on patrol Dick Grayson has been in many situations. Some oddly hilarious and others more dangerous. It varied from the riddler to joker-who was now far deep in the asylum's cemetery- but never in his years of experience has he ever come across as something as strange as the individual standing in front of him. Grayson, now a proud fifty seven year old had his hands on his hips and with an amused grin which was directed at the younger man.

“So...you’re a mercenary and assassin at your age?” 

“Yes.” The youngster replied.

_God the psychos just keep getting younger each decade. He was getting too old for this shit._

“And for your information I’m not a child.” Slade said putting what appeared to be a sword or katana away.

Dick knew Slade wasn’t exactly young but he was technically one of the youngest assassins he’s ever seen second only to the baby of the Batclan, Damian. Who was technically not a baby anymore but in his late twenties. “Well give me some credit, kid you sure as hell sound young.”

Through the one eyed black and orange mask he wore, the acrobat could tell he had just rolled his eye. He wondered how he lost the other one. Could it have been in combat?

Slade stepped closer and the more he walked towards him the more Dick felt himself grow anxious. Dick knew he wasn’t the tallest person in the family since even his late wife Kori was a couple heads taller than him, but Slade was absolutely massive and the intimidation only got worse with the size of his muscles that hid beneath the orange and black armor.

Slade practically towers over him; he had to at least be six foot four and Dick has no idea how to feel about it. Since he was five foot ten. The one eyeball he had left pierced through his soul and the acrobat couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“Say why don’t you save all that grandpa talk for another time and instead invite me to your apartment for some cookies, _daddy_.” Slade spoke with mockery in his tone.

Dick felt himself freeze every bone in his body was completely shut down after hearing what this literal _young man_ just told him.

“What did you say?” 

Grayson could practically feel the man smirk underneath his mask.

“You heard me.” He purred. 

For once Dick couldn’t bring himself to respond.

“You alright there? Little bird seems disoriented.” The assassin poked fun at him again.

Grayson felt like a rabbit caught as prey by a ravenous hawk. Yet somehow he had the guts to find his voice again. He straightened himself up and glared at the man. “And how the hell am I supposed to respond to that if I may ask?” Dick sneered at him.

Slade chuckled at what Nightwing had just said, he then leaned closer to him.

“You tell me.” With that Slade backed away and slipped into the night.

~~~~~

Over time Dick would continue to have several fight encounters with Slade. Within each of the battles it almost seemed as if the younger man was trying to throw hints at him in a way. Dick took note on how the younger man would at times compliment his “skills” in acrobatics. And much to his horror the youth would then proceed to say something rather vulgar like “he wondered how those legs looked wrapped around his waist.” To which Grayson’s face would scrunch up at his words.

To say the least the mercenary for hire was extremely hard to figure out at times since it seemed as if they were playing a game of cat and mouse. It also seemed as if the mercenary would on purposely make the effort and try to look for him. He couldn’t be so sure however.

~~~~~

“Grayson how long has it been since you went out?”

“A while.” He responded as he shuffled the papers on his desk.

Jason leaned over across the desk, despite being in his late forties he still had it going.

“Listen big bird I know you’re gonna give me that rant about how you feel old or whatever the fuck but listen to me. The reason why we all keep telling you this is because ever since the big bat died...you just seem more lonelier. Even more than when Kori died.”

Grayson raised a brow. He had no idea where Todd was taking this conversation.

“And well I’m going to be very honest with you...Mari and Jake have also noticed this-”

“Wait so you’re saying my own kids think I'm lonely?” Dick laughed.

Jason huffed. “Yes Grayson, they are very aware that you really only dedicate your life to exactly two things and that’s them and work.”

“And what’s the matter with that if I may ask?”

Jason rolled his eyes then sighed. “Grayson….what I’m saying is these past years you haven’t dedicated a single minute to yourself.”

Grayson’s expression fell flat upon seeing the genuine concern Todd had. Had Grayson really acted this bad to the point where his own children had noticed? Had the whole family noticed? Well this did remind of the time when Tim had very unhealthy sleeping habits and everyone did notice that so it could explain how they also noticed how Dick acted. He supposed it was obvious to everyone except himself.

“Just promise me one thing big bird.”

“Anything.”

“Promise me you’ll make time for yourself to relax since it’s taking a toll on you, silverfox.”

“Fine.” He grinned at the nickname.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


That week Dick was scheduled to make a small “inspirational” speech to an auditorium full of young and aspiring heroes. Of course they made him do it since he was a long running hero. By a long running hero he could tell they meant old.

Dick had to admit at times it felt strange having to lead and speak to a bunch of people decades younger which was why he strayed further from that part of the job. He supposed he did work like the late dark knight himself, with nobody or with his family.

Grayson glanced at the mirror one last time before heading out for good. As much as it pained him to admit age had gotten the best of him. His once ebony colored hair was now nearly graying and from his sides, they were already white. Not to mention the ungodly amount of wrinkles he has. So maybe he was insecure about his age...but it was simply because he no longer resembled the youthful and enthusiastic blue bird.

Dick sighs as he straightened his hair one last time.

~~~~~

The loud chatter bounced off the walls of the auditorium as the teens were sitting down. To many of these teens it was their first day in official “young justice” grounds. 

Dick walked across the stage and prepared to give his short but still dreaded speech. He started off with the usual “Good afternoon ladies and gentleman” while trying to sound happy and motivated to be attending there. Which surprisingly did work and managed to come off as real.

Grayson was halfway through down talking when amongst the colorfully dressed students-a particular one caught his eye. 

In the middle of the many crowded rows of taken seats, sat one person who unlike the rest was dressed more casually. Wearing a black turtleneck and khakis, Slade himself sat cross legged proudly. As if he had been listening to the whole ordeal. When Slade caught his eye he gave him a smirk and then a wink.

Dick felt his throat swell up but continued talking. When he finally finished everyone clapped and then immediately made their way to all the nearest exits. The commotion led to Grayson losing sight of Slade. He tried to make his way out of the crowd but it was like a mosh pit at this point.  
Dick stood outside and watched the endless amounts of cars drive by and leave, feeling like failure to have let Slade get away.

~~~~~

The full moon loomed over Grayson as he drove back to the manor through thick fog, which was technically the home where he and his kids now resided. Both Jake and Mari were having sleepovers so it was just Dick all alone with his thoughts.

The cold breeze sent shivers down his back as he tried not to fall asleep behind the wheel. That was when a movement in the rear view mirror caused him to snap awake. Dick could have sworn that something in the back seat had shuffled. He continued steering but with paranoia in the back of his mind he kept occasionally glancing back.

And then it happened, he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck as the stranger spoke. “Hey-”

“What the fuck!”

Grayson swerved off the road and nearly lost control of the car as he was using one hand to steer while the other one had punched the stranger.

He nearly collided with a tree when he forced himself an abrupt stop. He looked back to find Slade rubbing his cheek and sitting with his legs spread open in the back seat.

“Now that was a fantastic hit, my little bird.”

He angrily looked at the mercenary. “What in the hell are you doing in my car?” Dick screamed.

Slade raised his hands in defeat as his blonde hair that seemed to be over grown fell onto his face. “I was only trying to ask you something-”

“Ask me something? You literally scared the shit out of me!” Grayson said screeching.

The blonde looked back at him and Dick could swear he was smirking and that there was some red in his cheeks.

“Okay okay look I didn’t know how to ask you this during our various fight encounters so I figured it’d be a good time. But then I realized there were too many witnesses so I-”

“Slade what is it?” Dick asked, growing impatient at this point. He just wanted to go home and eat some pizza rolls like he used to when he was twenty and would come back from patrols.

“I wanted to invite you to dinner.” He finally admitted.

“....What?”

“You heard me little bird.”

Dick stood dumbfounded at what he had just said. “Yeah I heard you but I just don’t believe what you are saying.”

Slade raised a brow. “Well you should because I’m being serious.” he said as a matter of factly.

Dick stared at this tall youngster like if he was stupid. And of course the youngster noticed.

“What is it Richard?”

“It's just hard to believe that someone like you takes complete interest in me.” Dick said, crossing his arms as he remained seated on the driver's seat.

“Oh? I didn’t realize I had to be richer than the legendary Bruce Wayne himself to go out on a date with you.”

Dick glared at him through the rear view mirror and watched as Slade stared back at him.

“It’s not about wealth damn it, in fact I don’t want to date anyone who is like or reminds me of Bruce.” He admitted it. Wow admitting his feelings to someone who probably could give no shits about him. _Classy Grayson very classy._

“Then what’s the problem then?”

“Slade...I’m exactly three decades older than you, I could be your father.” Dick said.

There was a brief pause before Slade broke the silence by chuckling. “You think that matters?”

“Yes it has a lot to do since you're young and impressionable.” 

The blonde looked at him with disinterest. “Listen little bird, I was enlisted in the army very young so my sense of morality has already been thrown out the window and plus.” he said as a grin made his way to his lips. “Maybe I like my men a little older.”

Dick was speechless; he simply couldn’t figure this kid out.

“So what do you say?”

He thought about it for a moment. On one hand he acknowledged he had to be the adult of the situation and tell Slade to piss off but on the other hand he was also considering it- much to his distaste. He remembered Jason telling him to live a little and to enjoy himself. Grayson supposed he could kill two birds with one stone if he went on this date. One bird being Jason constantly nagging him about not going out and the other bird being Slade’s annoying tendencies. Besides it wasn’t as if he was actually going to enjoy himself. Right?

“Fine I accept.”

“Devine, it will be at seven at a place called _Ivory’s_.”

Before Dick could react Slade leaned in and pressed a quick chaste kiss before he stepped out of the car and disappeared into the quick fog.

The lingering sensation of the kiss was still phantom in his lip as he started up the car again and made his way to the manor. Wondering what had he gotten himself into.

~~~~~

Slade watched the car go and then pulled out his phone sending a message to Wintergreen. Around forty minutes later a silver car pulled up and the passenger side opened.

“Greetings jackass.”

“Hello Wintergreen.” He said as he shut the door.

“You seem rather happier...I assume it went well?”

Slade snickered. “Why yes in fact let me tell you all about it.”


	2. Pure bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it that I have to do, sir? To see if you fall in love with this man who is thirty decades your junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for the comments, they mean so much to me!
> 
> Some reference I used for a young Slade is this design from back in 2016  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=dc+young+slade+wilson&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiWip_t_ePpAhWPBJ0JHbAXABQQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=dc+young+slade+wilson&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoECCMQJzoCCAA6BggAEAgQHlCcpAJYosUCYKjKAmgAcAB4AIABiwGIAf8MkgEEMC4xNJgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1n&sclient=img&ei=TLjWXpa0CI-J9PwPsK-AoAE&bih=657&biw=1366#imgrc=hJuhUoEfZlLDhM
> 
> Only BLONDE of course since he be looking like Bruce with black hair XD but other than that it's how I envisioned him in the fic :33

It was truly hard not to admire the acrobat. Slade found it a challenge at this point not to even think about him. What was not to like about him? Nightwing possessed all qualities that made him the ideal “hero.” They suited him perfectly and apparently he had been in the hero game for many years now and counting. Slade admired him in an odd way it seemed as if the mortal was invincible. As if no one-not even a lousy kryptonian could stand in his way.

Slade looked at the old photo of Richard who at the time was referred to as “Robin”, he had stolen some confidential information from Wintergreen and was now going over it. In the picture Robin looked so young and happy, filled with boundless energy that couldn’t be stopped. Slade knew Richard was obviously not the sprout he once was but he honestly could give no fuck. The way he looked now honestly made him look much more desirable then he did in his old Nightwing days. He was just so mature and so well behaved it was pretty difficult to imagine him in any sexual situation. 

But oh if only Richard could very solly glance his way he would give him the world.

_What is it that I have to do, sir? To see if you fall in love with this man who is thirty decades your junior._

_ ~~~~~~ _

“Remember papa don’t stay out too late and also remember to eat a balanced meal during your dinner.” His fourteen year old daughter reminded him for the eighth time.

Grayson readjusted his tie for the last time and smiled. “Yes dear.” He teased. He wasn’t dressed too fancy, just a dark blue vest, a tie, and pants.

It was already the next day and Grayson had been dreading it, he truly just wanted to stay in and do random stuff. Like baking a cake for the kids it was certainly better than going out with a psychopath. 

“Dad, I think you should take a batarang just in case.” His twelve year old son told him.

“I think I know enough to defend myself without it Jake.” 

Jake huffed. “I still think it’s better to be safe dad.”

“Alright children head on out your dads got a mystery date to go on.” Tim announced as the kids hugged Dick and then left the room. He got close to Dick and put an arm around him.

“Ignore what Mari says and feel free to stay with your date the whole night if you want to. I’ll be here at the manor and I’ll take care of them.” Tim added with a wink.

Dick rolled his eyes. “I don’t plan on staying for so long.” 

“Well just in case you do, I’ll still be here watching them regardless.”

“Thank you Tim.”

“No problem, now go on big bird. Go have fun, get drunk, and get laid.” Tim called out.

“Oh lay off.”

~~~~~~

Dick was starting to think his “date” wasn’t going to show up since he was already at the restaurant and there was no sign of him.

A part of him hoped he did bail him so that he could have an excuse to go back home and never go out again.

However as if the universe was testing him, Slade walked in and sat down in front of him. He was dressed in a black V-neck sweater with a button up underneath and blue jeans.

“Sorry I’m late, pretty bird. Some business got in the way.”

“Business? As in the people who hire you for your performances?” Dick questioned.

Slade laughed. “Performances? Grayson you make me sound like a stripper or a pole dancer.” 

He blushed at the mercenary’s comment as the waiter made his way over to get their orders.

Ten minutes into the date and Dick found himself rather enjoying it for some reason. To say the least Slade was very interesting. From his background to the deadly stuff he does now it was all just very intriguing. 

“So now it’s my turn to ask the personal questions birdy.” Slade said as he sipped on his wine.

“I suppose it’s only fair...what would you like to know?” Dick cocked his head. He didn’t really consider himself an interesting person and it seemed as if “Deathstroke” already knew stuff about him.

“Well for instance, why aren’t you the Batman? You clearly deserved the spot and are clearly more qualified for it in skill.”

Dick gulped. He had gone straight to the gutter but a part of him didn’t really mind sharing.

“Well I just didn’t want to be Batman...it wasn’t something I felt like I could do a good job. I didn’t want to replace Bruce...my dad.”

Slade’s expression was unreadable but not mocking him. “I see he meant something to you.”

“Yeah.” He smiled remembering the many adventures of Batman and Robin. 

Time seemed to fly quick and both were pretty soon talking about personal stuff but it didn’t seem bad at the moment. Dick felt so oddly relieved and relaxed with this man who was sitting in front of him.

~~~~~~

Dick didn’t expect to end the night the way it did. He couldn’t remember how Slade managed to take them back to his apartment but Dick found himself being pushed towards the bed. Slade towered over him and crushed their mouths together. Moans and heavy breathing filled the room quickly.

Grayson knew he should've pushed the younger off him but his scent just kept dragging him in. And pretty soon he was riding the man and moaning in a way he has never heard himself before. He thought of nothing but the pleasure he was getting from Slade, who was grinning as his grip on his ass tightened while Dick rode him. Both came with a shout and then Grayson rested against Slade’s chest. There was silence other than their panting but at that moment the two only felt pure bliss.

~~~~~

Dick had never felt as comfortable and as relaxed as he did at that moment. It was like heaven in a way, just bliss and nothing else. 

Then he heard a soft snore which caused his eyes to shoot open. Grayson nervously looked up to see a sleeping Slade, even in his sleep he was handsome. His blonde fluffy hair fell over his face making him look almost….innocent to say the least. He reached for his cell phone that was in the nightstand next to him to check the time. It read six in the morning, realization of what they had done last night began to resurface in Grayson’s mind. 

Why the hell did he do that? Dick was far too old to be getting involved with romance or sex or fucking having hook ups. God he felt so guilty he needed to get the hell out of there.

He stood up in a rush and began to awkwardly look for his clothes than Slade had thrown across the room after savagely undressing him. 

The harsh sudden movement had caused Slade to stir in his sleep and then awake to the sound of fabric shuffling. His one blue eye opened and frowned when he saw what his bird was doing. 

“Leaving so soon?”

“Yeah..” Dick stuttered out as he fumbled with his buttons.

Slade shifted against the sheets which much to Richard’s dismay caused his v line to be more visible.

“Why so soon? Did I do something?” He yawned.

Dick glared at the handsome beast before him. “Slade...what we did….it wasn’t right!” He blurted out.

The blonde gave him a puzzled look. “Uh…pardon me doll but I’m not seeing what the problem was with last night?”

Dick sighed hoping he didn’t cry out of frustration. “Slade for hell’s sake I’m thirty years your  _ senior _ !”

There was a pause and then Slade laughed. “I thought we had that out of the way. Dick, I don’t care about that. We’re both adults and we sure as hell want each other.”

“But the gap...it’s just wrong..” Dick said.

“I mean well...you didn’t seem very worried about our little age gap of thirty five years when you were jumping on my di-”

“Slade oh my god!” He covered his red blushing face out of embarrassment. 

Slade shrugged. “Baby you can’t lie it’s true.”

“I guess.” Dick giggled softly.

The mercenary stood up and stretched before making his way over to Richard. He scooped him up in his arms and gave him a kiss and then a peck on the cheek. Dick couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around him.

“Now why don’t you stop worrying for the moment and let me prepare you some breakfast.” 

“That sounds nice...but um Slade?”

“Yes my little bird?”

“Could you put on some sweatpants first? Or at least some underwear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts/feedback!  
> I may consider making a series based on this older nightwing and younger slade :DD


	3. Denial style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your're all enjoying this so far! :DD

The little game they were playing went on like this for many months. Dick and Slade would meet up and go out on a date. It would start wholesome and unproblematic until the end of the night things would take an extreme turn. Meaning the night would usually end with Dick’s nails clawing the mercenary’s back as Slade fucked him raw. Then in the morning Dick would be drowning in guilt as his head lay on Wilson’s chest. 

Dick knew they weren’t technically in a committed relationship and that they were only mindless hook ups. _(Sure they were)_

“Papa?” His daughter's voice brought him back to reality. They were propped on the couch eating popcorn and watching a rerun of a cartoon they liked.

“Yes?”

Mari turned to face him completely before she spoke. “When are we going to meet your boyfriend?” She asked smiling with curiosity.

Jake who was resting on Grayson’s left side audibly began to choke on the cheesy popcorn. 

“My what?”

“You’re boyfriend papa!” She said happily. “The one uncle Tim sometimes talks about, the one you go out with.”

Of course Tim had to open his mouth about Slade. Only he knew about how unsteady and how it was hardly considered a “relationship.”

Dick stared at her not knowing how to respond as Jake glared at both of them. Jake’s glare was inherited by the grandfather he loved very much and uncle Dami.

“Dad doesn’t have a partner! Right dad?” He scowled.

“Oh grow up Jake, papa deserves more love! I imagine it gets boring only having to take care of a kid like you.” Mari stuck her tongue out at him.

“Tt.” Jake responded quoting his favorite uncle once again.

“Stop acting immaturely and act like the siblings you guys are.” Dick lectured as he ruffles their heads.

Mari sighed and Jake curled onto Dick’s lap, they resumed watching the show.Meanwhile Grayson was very lucky neither of them remembered he hadn’t answered the question.

  
  


~~~~~~~ 

“Mmm Slade if you keep pacing around like that you'll make a hole on the floor.” Wintergreen glanced over at him. “Why don't you sit down and talk like a normal person rather than act like a caged tiger?”

From the corner of his eye he watched as Slade glared at him but then made his way to the table and sat down.

“Now tell me what’s on your mind?” Billy sipped on his tea.

Slade took a deep sigh. “You know Richard Grayson?”

“Nope.”

“Seriously?”

Billy snorted. “No shit sherlock, you talk nonstop about Nightwing for hours in the past.”

The mercenary rolled his eyes. “Well it’s been a couple of weeks since I’ve last seen him and I’m actually getting worried.”

Billy raised a brow. “You mean you hadn’t had sex with the older man in weeks?”

Slade clenched his fists as he stared at the eighteen year old with his one eye twitching. “How the hell did you-”

Billy raised his hands up defensively. “In my defense I was arriving into the apartment with groceries, and I was putting them away when I heard screams. I thought you were murdering someone in the apartment and of course that theory was quickly disproven when I heard the ungodly sounds of skin slapping against skin.” 

Slade didn’t know what to say.

“I tried to go to my room but then I found one flaw in this fancy apartment, the walls are paper thin and I had to get the hell out of the apartment before I went insane.”

“Alright Wintergreen that’s enough description.” Slade murmured.

“Okay back to the point, you haven’t seen him and?”

Slade stood up and grunted. “I fear he’s lost interest in me…” He admitted.

“Oh my the tea sure is hot.” Billy said gesturing at his cup. Even though Slade knew he was referring to his situation.

“I just don't know what to do.”

“My god Wilson just act like the adult you are and just say your goddamn feelings rather than acting like a man child.” Wintergreen said. “You need to act more maturely if you're going to be banging a much older man. After all I heard silver foxes get bored very fast with immature brats and start craving actual men.” He continued his taunting.

“Oh fuck you.” Slade growled as Billy smirked clearly not giving a fuck.

“Just go find him or whatever.” Wintergreen said. “Oh and next time you want to screw him, bring him over for dinner first so I can meet the legendary nightwing himself. But don't deny it Slade, because denial doesn't suit you.”

~~~~~~

“This seat taken?”

Dick looked up and grinned. “Wally?”

“Well duh the one and only.” Wally sat down next to him and Dick couldn’t help but to feel nostalgic. While being in young justice he couldn’t deny he had feelings for the redhead but those were quickly thrown aside when he got a girlfriend and such. Grayson forced those feelings down deep.

“How have you been?” He asked as he pulled him in for a tight embrace. Grayson felt Wally hug him back.

“I’ve been alright, here and there of course.” Wally responded.

“Of course you have been Walls.” Dick said. He was about to offer to pay for his longtime friend's food when he noticed Wally looking passed him strangely. 

“Uh earth to Wally, are you okay?” He asked.

Wally remained looking past him. “Don’t turn around but there’s some buff blonde staring at you and me from across the room.”

Grayson ignored Wally’s request to be discreet and whipped around, he scanned the diner to be met with a cold glare from the friendly neighborhood mercenary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking prompts for the younger Slade and older Dick series, so feel free to leave a comment on what'd you like to see! Or you can drop an ask on my tumblr! @creativecookiecrumb  
> And I'll most likely be able to write something for it :DD


	4. Desire

Dick felt his throat swell up the moment he saw Slade walk up to them. Richard wasn’t exactly being very nice to the mercenary, he had been avoiding him believing it would do them well. By doing well he meant that maybe Slade would move on from whatever old man fetish he had for Grayson. He thought it had been a success but seeing Slade stomping towards them in the diner clearly revealed the opposite.

“Slade…” 

“Richard.” He responded coldly while eyeing the speedster from head to toe.

“Um do you know this kid, Dick?” Wally gestured at the tall man.

Slade looked like he was going to say something but Dick grabbed his hand and dragged him out while saying “Talk to you later Walls, bye!”

They left behind a very confused Wally.

~~~~~~

When they left the diner Dick dragged him to the nearest alleyway and then proceeded to give him a piece of his mind.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Dick snarled. He swore to god he could feel the remaining strands of his ebony on his hair turning ivory from his stress.

The assassin stared back at him unmoving. “Hmm I believe that’s the wrong question my bird. In fact it should be me asking you the questions.”

Richard’s eyes widened. “You think you deserve to be asking all the questions? When you literally burst in a breakfast diner and gave angry eyes to my best friend.” He hissed.

He noticed the younger man's face soften. “So you aren’t fucking that speedster?”

Richard visibly cringed and buried his hands in his hair. “I’m not having an intercourse with my best friend of many years.”

Wilson seemed oddly relieved when it all clicked to Grayson.

“You were...jealous?” He accused.

“Yeah...listen I know I’m not the best at feelings. Hell I’m not even a good romantic, I mean my ex-girlfriend shot my eye out.” Slade slightly grinned at his bad joke and poked at his eyepatch. “But Grayson, all these dates we’ve been on...I’ve grown to really like you.”

Richard stroked his cheek. “So it’s not just the sex?”

Slade laughed and pulled the older man closer. “No bird it’s not just about the sex but I also happen to like the person who comes with that.” He eyed Grayson and spoke before he pulled him into a kiss.

“I want you to desire me only, little bird.”

~~~~~~

“I don’t know how to cook stuff that rich people eat but I do know how to make some waffles.” Slade said as he led Dick into his apartment.

“Hah jokes on you I prefer cereal.”

Slade opened the door and then let out a surprised shriek when he noticed Wintergreen popped down on the couch reading a book.

“Wintergreen….I thought you went out for the morning…”

Bill stood up and elegantly put the book down. “Why I didn’t feel like going, now be a gentleman instead of a questioning asshat and introduce me.”

Dick smirked at how Slade seemingly feared the younger, smaller, and skinnier redhead.

“Richard, this is Bill Wintergreen the bane of my existence.”

“Hello I’m Richard Grayson, pleased to meet you.” They shook hands and he took note on how oddly enthusiastic Bill was.

“Oh I know who you are. I absolutely admire your work as nightwing.” 

_ Oh hell he wondered how much he knew. _

~~~~~

One thing led to another and Wintergreen had actually offered to make Richard pancakes-in the process also forcing Slade to help him. As they ate everything went from oddly comforting to weird when Bill began to make strange comments.

“So please tell me how has Slade been treating you?”

“What do you mean?”

Bill pointed his fork at the mercenary. “Oh you know has he done anything that has made him worthy of deserving a good punch in the gut or a kick in the balls?” He specified in a meaningful way.

“Wintergreen-” Slade grunted.

Richard gasped. “Uh no of course not!” Although he wondered if rough sex everywhere counted.

“Oh that’s good you see he could be a real dog sometimes and forget his manners. And that also reminds me I hope both of you have been using protection-”

“Bill that’s enough!” Wilson hissed.

Grayson felt his cheeks turn the same color as the blood that coursed through his own veins upon hearing that statement.

~~~~~~

“Well that was something.” Richard said as he sat in the car which was parked in front of the manor.

Slade rubbed the back of his head. “Please excuse him, I don’t date much.”

Dick smirked at him. “So we are officially a couple Mr.Wilson?” He leaned closer to him. 

“Why of course we are Mr.Grayson.” With that Dick held Slade's face for a kiss which felt like bliss but sadly that did not last very long.

“Daddy! I knew you had a boyfriend!” 

Richard was horrified to realize his daughter was floating in front of the car pointing at them.

“Jake! Get over here! Papa does have a boyfriend!” Mari cheered as she floated downwards to meet Slade. They both left the car and Mari gracefully headed towards them as she held out her small hand.

“Hi I’m Mari Grayson! Who are you and are you my papa's boyfriend or fiance? I like you hair color, may I see your eyepatch?” She said all at once.

“Mari please don’t disorient him.” Dick hoped Slade wasn’t bothered.

“Greetings Mari I’m Slade Wilson and yes I am your father’s partner. I’m glad you like my hair color but I cannot show you my eyepatch since you may not like what’s underneath.” Slade said. He threw a wink at Dick to which he gave him a reassuring hand squeeze.

Mari’s green eyes glinted with curiosity. 

“Father what is the meaning of this!” Jake said as he was by the manor’s door wearing a rob and sporting messy bed head hair. His arms were crossed and he looked ready to throw hands as his eyes were practically throwing daggers at Slade.

“Are you ready to deal with another youngster?” Dick challenged.

“Of course I am.” Slade said as Jake angrily stumbled over to them, nearly tripping on his robe in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments motivated me very much :33  
> And remember I am still taking prompt suggestions so drop a comment on what'd you'd like to see on the young slade/mature dick series. (Title suggestions for the series are also welcomed because I have no ideas XD)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr! @creativecookiecrumb
> 
> Also it was kinda hard coming up with a personality for a younger Slade but I tried :DD


End file.
